


The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen

by kittenmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Coming Untouched, Dom Calum, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Songfic, Sub Calum, Sub Michael, also calum is wearing lipstick, so i hope i didn't mess up, this was my first ever smut one shot, yeah i somehow managed to reverse the rolls halfway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/pseuds/kittenmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum have sex while singing Carmen by Lana Del Rey. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind that this is my first time writing smut

Michael bit his lip at the sight of Calum, who was already waiting on the bed. Lana Del Rey’s Carmen was softly playing in his head, unable to distract him from the boy in front of him.

 

Calum was lying idly on the bed, his confident gaze glued to Michael’s eyes. Usually, Michael thought it was hard to look away from those dark brown eyes, but now he found himself staring at his lips, which were covered in lipstick as red as the blood that trickled down the corner of Michael’s mouth from biting too hard. What only made it worse was the fact that he wasn’t wearing much more than that. His body was clad in nothing but a pitch black thong, leaving close to no skin unexposed.

 

He couldn’t help but thank whoever was responsible for him ending up with Calum for helping him find a boyfriend who agreed to doing this. When he approached ever so slowly, trying his hardest not to stumble over his feet, Calum started moving towards him too, crawling to the end of the bed and sitting up on his knees. As soon as there was nothing but a two inches thick layer of air and one of fabric separating them, Calum’s hands traveled upwards, sending shivers down Michael’s spine when they met his chest. The boy took his time finding the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it over Michael’s head, his fingers tracing his pale skin as he did so. Michael’s breath stocked in his throat when he started working on his shorts, quickly sliding them down his legs. Though that was nothing compared to what came next. Michael was certain he saw stars when Calum took the fabric of his already too-tight boxers between his teeth and discarded the last item of clothing Michael had been wearing. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry, unlike Michael who was savouring every moment of friction he got when Calum’s warm skin brushed against him.

 

Calum smirked contently at the sight of an entirely nude Michael and leaned back on the bed. Michael got the hint and coughed to regain his posture. There was a pretty boy laying in front of him, ready to fulfill all his wishes, albeit strong-willed. He now leaned forward himself, his hands gripping the sides of the thong. Calum lifted his hips obediently so Michael could take it off. He bit his lip, looking up at Michael who was still standing in front of the bed.

 

“Prep yourself.”

 

Michael silently thanked his voice for not wavering when he uttered his very first words. He was sure more would follow soon, but with the familiar itching he felt, he knew he couldn’t trust himself. He was sure he wouldn’t forgive himself if he let Calum’s seductive stare get the better of him.

 

Calum leaned up, stretching his hand out so Michael could reach it. The older boy led it to his mouth, curling his tongue around the fingers intentively. When he deemed them wet enough, he pulled back, allowing Calum to lay back down. He opened his legs, slowly entering his finger, not once breaking eye contact. Michael started singing softly, encouraging him to go faster.

 

“ _Darling, darling, doesn’t have a problem_

 _Lying to herself, ‘cause her liquor’s top shelf_.”

 

Calum entered a second finger and Michael interrupted himself to comment.

 

“Wider.”

 

The boy immediately spread his legs as wide as a he could and Michael felt a pleasant heat rush through his body at the sight of Calum fulfilling his demands.

 

“ _It’s alarming really how charming she can be_

 _Fooling everyone telling them she’s having fun_.”

 

It was impossible to miss the hint of lust in his voice and he saw no point in denying himself anything any longer. His hands moved downwards, his hips bucking at the contact. Calum did not seem to approve though, as he immediately removed his fingers, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“Nah-ah,” he tutted at Michael, “none of that.”

 

He reluctantly put his hands on his hips, glaring at him for stopping.

 

“Fine. Three fingers,” he scowled, ushering Calum to get back to what he was doing. Calum resumed his previous activities, a deep moan escaping his red lips when he added another finger. Much to Michael’s displeasure, he stopped again, this time reaching up for Michael’s head.

 

“Come down here.”

 

He ordered, earning himself a moan from  Michael when he threaded his fingers through his hair to lead him downwards. The older boy climbed on the bed, leaning down in front of him before attacking the sensitive skin. Calum moaned at the feeling, struggling to remember the lyrics.

 

“ _You don’t wanna be like me_

 _Looking for fun, getting high for free._ ”

 

His breath hitched when he tried to sing the next part and he found himself unable to hide his lust because Michael’s tongue was prodding deep inside him.

 

“ _I’m dying, I’m dying_.”

 

Michael pulled out, crawling on top of Calum. He took his hands and pinned his wrists above his head.

 

“ _The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen._ ”

 

He straddled Calum’s waist with his own, careful not to grant him any friction when he leaned down, his lips descending on his tan skin. He sucked a love bite in the crook of his neck, before letting his lips travel upward and licking behind Calum’s ear.

 

“ _She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes_.”

 

He felt the boy struggling to breathe when his lips brushed against his ear as he sang. Calum was writhing underneath him, trying to buck his hips up in hopes of some friction. Michael’s lips descended, his warm breath ghosting over the skin of his chest. He placed wet kiss after wet kiss, trailing further and further downwards. Calum moaned loudly and Michael couldn’t resist whispering the next lines ever so softly against his spit-covered skin.

 

“ _She laughs like god, her mind’s like a diamond_.”

 

Michael didn’t even try to fight his smirk when he leaned down to blow hot air on the tip. His nails were digging deep into Calum’s skin, because the boy was desperately attempting to escape his grip. He burst out into a series of moans, spluttering plea after plea.

 

“Please, Michael, _please_. I’m begging you.”

 

Calum was surprised he could still string his words into a decent sentence in this state, when he was so desperate for _something_. For anything, really.

 

Michael took his sweet time though, slowly singing the next two lines before repositioning himself.

 

“ _Audio tune lies, she’s still shining_

 _Like lightning, light, like lightning_.”

 

He dragged out the syllables as long as he could, leaving Calum writhing underneath him, begging him to do something. The boy let out a husky moan when he finally pushed inside him. It was too slow for his liking though and continued his pleading.

 

“Not another word,”

 

Michael hissed and he moved even slower to tease him even more. Calum nodded vigorously, willing to do whatever at that very moment. His legs were spread open by Michael’s, his waist pushed down into the mattress and his wrists pinned above his head. He was entirely dependent on Michael and his good will.

 

Michael pressed his lips on Calum’s, letting out a satisfied moan when he tasted the lipstick. He picked up his pace a little, kissing him rough and long, until he felt the boy underneath him getting desperate for air. He took in the sight of him, his dark red, swollen lips parted widely as he sucked in deep breaths, moaning at the same time.

 

“Sing for me, babe.”

 

Michael slowed down again, refusing to speed up until Calum finished the next verse.

 

“ _Mon amour, je sais que tu m’aimes aussi_

_Tu as besoin de moi_

_Tu as besoin de moi dans ta v-_ Michael please _._ ”

 

He couldn’t do it anymore, the teasing was killing him. His ragged breathing actually hurt his lungs, his stomach churning. With his head spinning like this, he found it more and more difficult to remember the French words. He struggled and fought, desperate for a relief.

 

“Finish it.”

 

Michael slowed down even more, now barely moving. Calum clenched his eyes shut, forcing himself to focus and the lyrics.

 

“ _Tu ne peux vivre sans moi_

_Et je mourrais sans toi_

_Je tuerais pour toi._ ”

 

His voice was laced with lust, the words interrupted by deep moans and ragged breaths. But he’d managed it. He had sang the verse and Michael seemed satisfied, finally picking up his pace until they reached a decent rhythm.

 

“ _Baby’s all dressed up with nowhere to go_

 _That’s the story of the little girl you know._ ”

 

He went faster and faster, Calum could feel the familiar feeling in his chest building up and tightened around Michael.

 

“Not yet, baby. Not until I’ve come first.”

 

Calum let out a dissatisfied moan, not sure if Michael’s request was humanly possible. Michael pressed another kiss to his lips, successfully silencing him.

 

“ _Relying on the kindness of strangers_

 _Tying cherry knots, smiling, doing party favors_.”

 

His voice wavered a little, betraying him. Michael, too, was getting closer and closer, much to Calum’s appreciation. It was during the next two lines that the boy started squirting inside him, the warm liquid sending tingles down his spine, making it even harder to contain himself.

 

“ _Put your red dress on, put your lipstick on_

 _Sing your song, song, now, the camera’s on_.”

 

Michael continued singing while he rocked out his orgasm, struggling to keep his voice from cracking. He waited until he’d come down from his high to sing to next line.

 

“ _And you’re alive again._ ”

 

Calum took that as his queue and immediately came. He felt as though he was bursting open, black spots dancing around his vision while Michael kept moving in and out of him. He screamed loudly, his hands clenching to fists above his head.

 

Michael watched him intently, enjoying the sight of the boy writhing underneath him, coming untouched. His red lips were slightly parted, his dark eyes wide open. Calum looked beautiful, if anything, laying defeated underneath him.

 

“ _Darling, darling, doesn’t have a problem_

 _Lying to herself ‘cause her liquor’s top shelf._ ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me here: asht-ohno.tumblr.com (should I change my url to cutesymichael?)


End file.
